A Vladat Adventure
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a bloodsucking tyrant returns to Earth, vampires of different worlds will have to team up to stop him.
**guestsurprise did this story for VinnieStokerLover! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day at the Grant Mansion. Violet was very excited to use her teleportation powers. She was so excited that she stood outside and tried to teleport to the living room. She almost had it until she felt a sudden breeze.

"What's going on?" She thought. She felt as if an outside force was pulling her away from her destination. Before she knew it, she was flipping out of control and she was being taken somewhere else! Somewhere far away from Earth!

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed out. She then felt herself tumble into something hard. She opened her eyes a bit and saw that it was a large coffin like containment box. She was floating in outer space! She immediately used her telekinesis to make a makeshift helmet so she could breathe!

"D-Daddy…" She whimpered, clearly afraid. She then heard knocking from inside of the box. She whimpered and tried to float away but something was keeping her from floating away.

"Don't fear young one…open the box…" A deep voice responded from the box.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Your friend child…now open the box…"

"I don't know how!"

"Just open it with the lever. If you do, I will take you back to wherever you've come from." The voice responded.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Whampire and Vamps were helping the others to look for Violet. Suddenly, both Vladats began to shudder.

"Did you feel that?!" Vamps asked.

"Yes! It feels like…like…"

"LORD TRANSYL!" Both of them added.

"He must be waking up…"Whampire growled.

"But that's impossible…he can't wake up unless…unless…" Vamps responded.

"Someone disturbs him!" Whampire added.

"We need to go and check on that right now!" Vamps commanded. And with that, both Vladats immediately used Frankenstrike's teleportation device to go to Anur Transyl.

Meanwhile, Violet was just beginning to open the container! The Vladats flew up and saw in horror as she released the being inside!

"VIOLET NO!"

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"HE'S DANGEROUS!" Vamps bellowed. But it was too late. Lord Transyl erupted from the containment suit and immediately drug Violet away with him to avoid being obliterated by the sun.

"You fools! I will kill you all for trapping me in that device!"

"Let the girl go Transyl!" Whampire hissed.

"Never…you took away my chance to rule and you will suffer for it!" He said as he tucked the screaming girl under his arm.

"We won't ask again…let…her…go…" Vamps warned, now getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah, so Vamps you ARE alive…this day just gets better and better. It appears you are more resilient than I thought!" Transyl chuckled.

"What does he mean?!" Whampire huffed.

"He tried to destroy me when I would not join with him, that is before we all got separated," Vamps added angrily.

"No matter…it proves that you are the perfect one to take my place as king!"

"YOU ARE NO KING! Only our father is the rightful king!" Whampire hissed.

"Well he will give up the throne when he has to trade it for the lives of his sons!" Lord Transyl hissed as he then threw a series of fireballs at them. The two brothers ducked just in time!

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Violet growled, fighting in his grip.

"HUSH HUMAN!" He snarled.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"I said QUIET!" He snapped as he scratched her on her arm, making her scream in pain.

"VIOLET!" Vamps called out.

"YOU HARM ONE MORE HAIR ON HER HEAD AND WE WILL KILL YOU ON THIS SPOT!" Whampire warned.

"HA! You can't even save yourselves, let alone this pathetic child." Lord Transyl laughed out. At that moment, Violet got fet up and blasted him with her telekinesis powers. He yelped in shock and then went to grab her again, but Vamps quickly pulled her away from his grip.

"You won't escape me! NONE OF YOU WILL!" Transyl hissed as he sent a fireball that hit Vamps in the back as he shielded Violet. He yelled in pain and Whampire roared in anger and slammed into Lord Transyl. The two Vldats battled and Whampire managed to push him closer to the sun; this action caused him to weaken!

"Quick! All of us need to blast him before he charges again!" Whampire growled. Vamps, Whampire, and Violet then sent three blasts that sent the evil Vladat spinning out of control and slamming into a large part of the containment unit.

"This isn't over….I will get control of you Vamps and use your power against those you love the most! Now that I'm free, nothing can stop me!" Lord Transyl growled as he retreated due to their blasts. Whampire was about to go after him, but he saw that Vamps was weak from the fireball and Violet was truly terrified!

"Come. Let's get you both home," Whampire said in concern. Once they were back at the mansion and they explained everything to Rachel, she was truly concerned, but relieved they were alright.

"We will deal with Lord Transyl later. I just want to make sure you all are alright." She said as she helped to bandage up the Vladats. She noticed that even though Violet was alright, she was truly traumatized from everything!

"Hon? Are you alright?"

"I caused so much trouble." Violet said sadly.

"It was an accident Violet," Rachel said quietly.

"But everyone got hurt and it was my fault." She said as she got up, but Rachel gently grabbed her and placed her back on her medical berth.

"Not so fast. You still need to recover as well. You had some burns from the mission. Now rest sweetie," Rachel said softly. Rachel then left to get them a snack and liquids to keep their strength up.

After a few minutes, the Vladats began to wake up and they saw Violet looking miserable. Both smiled at each other and then crawled over from their berth to hers.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Vamps asked. But the minute Violet saw them she hid under her bed. A bit surprised, Vamps and Whampire looked at each other and then Vamps got down on his hands and knees and stuck his head and shoulders under the medical berth. "Hey! What's wrong? It's just Whampire and I."

"Vamps, I'm sorry. I just feel bad for what happened."

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault," Whampire asked, now getting down and sticking his head under the bed as well.

"I feel like it was…you both got hurt because I can't teleport right and now an evil Vladat is on the loose," She said sadly.

"Hey, hey, shhhh…easy…take it easy," Vamps cooed as he gently wiped a tear from her face.

"Don't cry! It wasn't your fault! Listen to us hon," Whampire responded as he caressed her face as well.

"Yes, it is." She said sadly, now trying to roll out the other side of the berth and leave.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Vamps said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to them gently.

"Oh no you don't! We're not gonna let a cute one like you spend the day being sad," Whampire replied as he stuck his hand out and wiggled it in her stomach making her giggle.

"Oh what a cute giggle; I wanna hear her laugh more though," Vamps grinned deviously as he reached out his claws too and began to tickle her legs and neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you come out of there," Vamps chuckled.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT OUT!"

"Then come out and rest with us," Whampire chuckled. Violet tried to answer, but she was laughing too hard. Rath heard the commotion and came down and saw the Vladats tickling his daughter. He chuckled in amusement and let them be, knowing they were taking care of her. After a few moments, Violet rolled out from the other side and crawled over the bed. She then used her telekinesis to gently pin the Vladats and began to tickle their backs.

"HEY!" Vamps said in surprise.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH TICKLING!" Whampire laughed. They squirmed because half of them was still under the berth!

"YOU LITTLE TROUBLMAKER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH C'MERE!" Vamps laughed out. He then used his telekinesis to free both he and his brother and they both wiggled out and grabbed the giggling girl. She gasped and tried to form a bubble, but they both stuck their hands inside of there and grabbed her. After a few minutes of laughter and more tickling, they carried her back to the medical berth and laid her in between them. Both kissed her simultaneously on each side of her cheek, making her giggle.

"Now rest Violet," Vamps cooed.

"Yes, you need sleep." Whampire added. Violet nodded and snuggled in between them.

"Thanks Vamps, Thanks Whampire. I love you," She sleepily yawned.

"And we love you too," Whampire said as he gently rubbed her back.

"And we always will," Vamps responded as he laid a protective arm around her waist. Soon, all three of them were fast asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: VinnieStokerLover I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
